Something in your mouth
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil and Richie feel upset at their lovers, revenge plan happens


Virgil grinned as he and Richie were automatically let into the club. The bouncer, as straight as he was, drooled at the site of the outfits the two teens wore. The club was an all ages club, and only the most seductive got in free. Ritchie and Virgil made sure they were. Richie was sporting skin tight black jeans with a loose, long sleeved button up silk blue shirt that made his eyes stand out. It was tucked in and the first three buttons were unbuttoned. He was also wearing contacts and ankle high boots. Virgil wore something similar, skin tight black jeans and boots. The boots, however, went to his knees, buckled all the way up, and made his calves stand out. The only sever difference was the skin tight tank top. It came with tares in it reveling fishnet covered skin.

Both teens had the night off fro super hero work, thanks to Adam and Shanice. And both were here to fuck with their lovers. Well, more like revenge. Francis, Virgil's lover of two and a half years, had been secretive about his whereabouts and ignoring Virgil. Virgil didn't want to doubt, but he was terrified that Francis was bored with him and looking elsewhere. Ferret, Richie's lover of three years, was being over demanding and argumentative. They had a record of ten different arguments in a four hour period. So to fuck with them, they went to this dance club, which was known for its raunchy activity. Both left full length photo of themselves in their outfits and the clubs name. Daisy and Frieda were going to be spoiled for two weeks for being the note delivery girls.

Ritchie quickly made it up to the DJ with a song request and a raised dance platform. Virgil stood on the platform, waiting patiently. Richie just joined him and both got into position, the patrons were staring. The song just started when their lovers made it to the edge of the platform. Francis and Ferret stared in shock as their lovers began to dance to Nicklebacks "Something in your mouth." Richie's hands roamed over his body as his hips swung in a suductive manner. He threw his head back wantonly, exposing a pale column of throat. Virgil looked like he was about to strip with the grinding he was doing against the stages only stripper pole. At certain points in the song they'd both suck on a finger only to later trail it wetly on partially expose stomachs.

Ferret gulped as he watched Richie wreath wantonly on stage, pants tightening. The brunette glanced over to Hotstreak and saw the glazed open mouthed look the flame wielder sported. Ferret followed the heated gaze to Virgil. The hero had taken off his tank to reveal a beautiful mocha encased torso. Ferret made a quick note of the low rise, skin tight jeans of the darker boy. He was surprised at the tattoo of a small fireball placed on the right, inside, of his hip. By the look of it, it had been gotten recently, and Francis had noticed. Ferret turned to his boy and noted of the blonds toplessness as well. Richie was sporting a tattoo as well. It was the mark Ferret used when he tagged buildings. That mark, HIS mark, was on his boy. Ferret felt guilt and shame fill him, remembering all the times he screamed and yelled.

Francis was having similar thoughts concerning Virgil. His beautiful, innocent, perfect Virgil. Those three things were what got the pyro's attention in the first place. The red head was ready to do anything for his boy. Francis didn't even know his innocent Virgil could be so sinfully seductive. Francis began to growl when he heard the wolf whistle's and cat calls from the surrounding crowd. This was why Francis was sneaking around, he needed to put claim on the raven haired teen. Why he worked hard for the past six months, secretly of course, to buy an expensive, if frivolous engagement ring.

By the end of the song, both teens were grinding against each other, moaning like dirty little sluts. If either criminal hadn't known of the two of them seeing each other as brothers, they would have gone psycho. Before the two dancing teens could complete their first bows, they were pulled off stage, out the door and into a near by abandon park.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how many sicko's are out there?" Ferret exploded at Richie, who stood there calmly.

"You could have been hurt or raped, why the fuck did you leave the house like that?" Francis growled out, gesturing to Virgil's outfit.

"Revenge," Richie and Virgil said in unison, pulling their shirts back on.

"Huh?" Both criminals replied, looking surprised.

"Why?" Ferret asked, frown starting anew.

"Ferret, Tony, I'm sick and tired of the way you always yell at me. It crushes me every second you do. For the longest goddamn time, I thought it was my fault, that I did something wrong," Richie paused,"Later I realized it wasn't my fault, at least not entirely, if at all. Waterer's going on with you either let it go, or I'm gone."

For the most part, Ferret had the decency to look deeply ashamed. He couldn't even look at Ritchie because of his guilt. Richie stood there, arms crossed, slightly surprised. He'd been expecting Ferret to erupt like every other time, which is why he wanted Virgil with him, so it wouldn't get out of hand.

"I'm sorry Rich. I'll take some classes for my anger," Ferret said, finally looking up. Richie nodded and both walked a little ways away for Virgil's privacy.

"What do you have to say?" Francis said, frown turning into a slight sneer.

"Are you bored with me?" Virgil asked back, slightly nervous.

"Huh?" Francis replied, bewildered.

"Am I boring to you? Is that why you're so distant with me? 'Cause if you chose someone else," Virgil paused to choke out a sob. "I'd like to know before hand."

Francis's emerald green eyes were nearly bugging out of his head at what Virgil was asking. Cheating? The red head wouldn't dare. The other statements made him hurt, which turned to anger.

"How could you accuse me of cheating on you? You're the only I want to be with, the only one worth my while." Francis growled out, stalking closer to the sobbing, shivering Virgil.

"You never touch me anymore or even say anything to me. All you've been doing is sneaking around and abandoning me. How could I not get nervous," Virgil cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Francis's mouth dropped, though he quickly recovered to pull Virgil into his arms. Despite his fears of rejection, Virgil melted into the unnaturally warm body.

"How could you think I'd ever cheat on the perfect person? Yeah, sometimes it gets dull, but I like dull if its with you. To be honest, I've been workin' none stop for the past six months to get you somethin,'" Francis said with a half smile. His thick arms tightening more when Virgil gave a very watery, but hopeful smile. Before the raven haired hero cold say anything say anything, Francis dropped to his knees, arms slipping to encircle his waist. Virgil's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," Virgil said, tears pricking his eyes again.

"Marry me angel?" Francis asked with a full smile. The only movement the red head had made was to pull the ring out of his pocket. It was a beautiful silver ring with a square cut onyx in the center. It had six small emeralds flanking it on either side. Virgil let out a small sob as he sank to his knees as well.

"Of course I will you bastard." Virgil almost yelled out. Francis slid the ring on as Virgil leaned up to kiss the heated mouth. It quickly turned passionate as hands roamed over each other. It was then that Ferret and Richie took their leave. Francis and Virgil begun to grind against each other in a heated dance. Soon, Virgil was on his back, slipping out of his pants and boots, not caring how open they were. Francis slipped his own pants down, his erection springing forth, it had been to long for either of them. He put his fingers to Virgil's mouth.

"Suck 'em hard Hawkins," Francis growled out. Virgil sucked the digits hungrily, wanted to be fucked harshly. After they were coated, Francis slid them into Virgil's entrance. It took a couple of minutes, but Virgil was ready. Francis positioned himself and thrust in quickly. Virgil let out a scream, pleasure and pain coursing through his body. Francis waited patiently until Virgil tightened his inner muscles. The red head groaned and began to pound into the body below him. Francis knew every inch of Virgil's skin, every pleasure point, everything to make the teen scream. Virgil was just a moaning pile of pleasure. It didn't take long for either of them, it really had been way to long. Virgil came first, of course, Francis wasn't far behind, filling the hero to the brim with his hot seed. They stilled, catching their breaths.

"Love you," Virgil murmured.

"Love you more," Francis murmured back.

"Don't ever leave me again okay?" Virgil asked as the both got up and dressed.

"You said yes, so your stuck with my ass." Francis replied. On the other side of the park, Ferret didn't stop apologizing.

"I'm sorry baby," Ferret said.

"I know, but you're starting those classes soon." Richie said.

"I'll start looking tomorrow." Ferret replied.

"Good," Richie said, and their hands enlaced.


End file.
